


Yesterday's Ghost

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Yesterday's Ghost

Chameleon in a world of gray   
Useless skill when   
All things are camouflaged and hidden  
Nothing seen or known.

 

Was he then just an anachronism  
Caught in the relics   
Of his restless and blood-smeared past  
Unable to see reality?

 

No one would ever pick him out   
Fade upon fade  
Wasted talent and worthless ability  
When all is the same.


End file.
